El Reloj Viejo
by ChibiNeko277
Summary: Que Pasaría si te digieran que tu vida dependiera de cuanto dure un reloj?, seria absurdo no, Bueno, Aquí en Tokio Hay una leyenda, Cada 50 año el alma de una chica enamorada aparece tomando la vida de 20 personas, para poder verse un año más con su amor, que pasara cuando Naruto se entere de que el Alma de Su Niño, Sasuke Fue tomada?, Como lograra salvar a sasuke? Asco de resumén
1. Chapter 1

No Me Gustan Los Reloj, Esos Que Cuelgan En Las Paredes – Confeso La Joven Rubia A Sus Amigos De Infancia.

¿Por qué? Son Lindos, Bueno, Algunos – Le Pregunta El Peli-Blanco.

Por La Leyenda que Hay Aquí, En Tokio – Le Explica La Chica.

¿No Me Digas Que Crees En Esa Estupidez? – Habla El Joven Peli-Largo.

Vamos, Orochimaru, Es Mucha Coincidencia Con Los Homicidios De Hace 50 Años – Dice la chica mirándole.

Esos Solo Fueron Jóvenes Idiotas Jugando A Ser Héroes, ¿Quién Diablo Se Tira Del Una Terraza De Un Edifico De Mas De 10 Pisos, Solo Por Que No Quería Que El Reloj Que Se Caía Se Rompiera en Mil Pedazos – Dice Orochimaru.

¿De Que Me Perdí?- Pregunta Jiraiya Confundido.

Bueno Es Una Leyenda Muy Vieja Jiraiya – Le Dice Stunade.

¡Pero Quiero Escucharla.

Bueno, Yo Te La Contare – Propuso Orochimaru – En El Año 1750, Una Chica Llamada Hiyory, Hija Del Emperador De Aquel Tiempo, A sus 16 años Se Enamoro Por Primera Vez, Del Hijo De Un Simple Zapatero, El Chico También Se Enamoro De Ella, Cada Noche Ella Se Encapaba Del Castillo Para Verse Con Aquel Chico Y Entregarse Al Él y Al Placer De Estar Juntos, Su Padre Al Enterarse De Ese Acto Encerró A Su Hija Y Castigo Severamente Al Chico, Mas Sin Embargo, No Lo Mato Para No Levantar Sospechas, El Emperador Comprometió A Su Hija Con El Hijo Del Emperador Del País Vecino, Ella Se Negó, Pero Su Padre La Amenazo Con Matar Al Chico, Ella No Tuvo Más Remedio Que Casarse Con El Hijo Del Emperador, Pero Una Noche Cuando El Hijo De Aquel Emperador Regreso A Su Nuevo Hogar Esperando Que Su Esposa Lo Recibiera Como Se Merece, Pero No Espero Con Encontrarse A Su Esposa Tirada En El Piso De Aquella Habitación Con El Joven Entre Sus Piernas Y Besándose, Cegado Por La Ira, Tomo Las Agujas Del Reloj En La Pared Y Las Clavo Miles De Veces En La Piel De La Chica Y El Chico, Al Ver Lo Que Había Echo, Tomo Las Agujas Y Se Perforo Miles De Veces El Mismo Hasta Matarse- Orochimaru Tomo Una Una Buena Cantidad De Aire AL Haber Terminado de Relatar Aquella Historia – Dicen Que El Alma De La Chica Aparece Cada 50 Años Para Tomar La Vida De 19 Personas, Y Poder Ver A su Amor Un Año Mas – Orochimaru Mira A Jiraiya y Le Preguntas – Que Te Parece La Historia?.

Que Stunade Es Una Estúpida Al Creer En Eso.

Oye, No Soy Estúpida, Baka.

Ya Dejen De Pelear Y Disfrutemos De La Vista – Comenta Orochimaru Viendo Los Hermoso Colore Navideños Con La Que Estaban Adornadas Las Calles Y Casas.

Orochimaru Tiene Razón, Stunade Ya Deja De Pensar En Esas Cosas Y Disfrutemos Vale.

SIII – Las Campanas Sonaron, Anunciando Que Ya Eran Las 12 De La Noche – Feliz Año Nuevo, Los Quiero Muchote.

Feliz Años Nuevo – Fue Lo Único Que Dijo Orochimaru.

Feliz 2100 Chicos – Dijo-Grito Jiraiya Y Los 3 Sonrieron.

Shikamaru, Por Aquí – Grita Un Joven Rubio, Mientras Le Hacia Señal A Su Amigo Para Que Le Pasase el Balón, Su Amigo Se Acerca Y Se Lo Pasa Cuando Esta Lo Suficiente me Cerca, Para No Arriesgarse A Que Se Lo Quitasen – Gracias Shika – Le Sonría Cuando Ya Tiene EL Balón En Sus Piernas Y Comienza a Correr A La Portería, Vio A Sora Acercándose Con La Intención De Quitarle El Balón, Pero Lo Evadió Con Una Facilidad Que Solo El Podía Hacer, Se Dirigió A LA Portera Nuevamente Escuchando Las Rimas De Las Porrista Apoyándole, Vio A Kabuto Protegiendo La Portería, Se Tomo Solo Unos Segundo Apuntar Con La Pierna Izquierda El lado Derecho De La Portería, Cuando Iba A patear EN el Último Momento Cambio De Posición Pateando Con La Pierna Derecha Asia El Lado Izquierdo De La Portería Haciendo Que kabuto Se Equivoque Al Momento De Detener El Balón, Haciendo que …

GOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLL - Gritaban Como Locos En Sus Amigos y Personas En La Cancha, El Partido Había Terminado Con Un Resultado D favor de Konoha.

Bien Echo Naruto – Dice Shikamaru Poniendo Su Brazo en el cuello del rubio, Naruto Namikaze, Es Un Chico Rubio, Piel Bronceada, Portaba Unos Hermoso Ojos Color Azul-Cielo, Tenia Tres Marquitas A cada Lado De las Mejillas, Su Cuerpo era un regalo de los dioses, En resumen, El Chico Más Codiciado Del instituto.

Gracias Shika – Le dice el chico también colocando su brazo en el cuyo del chico, Shikamaru Nara, De cabello y Ojos Negros, Piel Blanca y Un cuerpo de infarto, un vago de primera categoría, el mejor de los amigos de Naruto, siempre lleva su pelo amarrado , ah y solo permitía que naruto le dijese shika.

Naruto Te Luciste Hoy Amigo- Kiba Inuzuka, Cabellos marrones, piel algo bronceada, portaba los ojos color negros, en su mejillas tenia tatuados dos triángulos, uno de cada lado, que representaba el signo de su clan, su cuerpo no era ni flaco, ni gordo, todo una lindura cuando se lo propone.

No Fue para tanto chicos – decía Naruto con su acostumbrada sonrisa- pero si necesito decirles algo mas tardes, así que los quiero a todos en los vestuarios en 1 hora, entendido?.

Si Capitán – Gritaron Todos los miembros del equipo.

Naruto-kuunnn – Grito una chica de cabellos azabaches, que venía corriendo hacia él para después colgarse de su cuello y proporcionar tremendo beso en sus labios, Hianata Hyuga, Una chica de Cabellos Azabaches, Ojos color perla, piel blanca y un cuerpo con buenos atributos, al igual que kiba, no era ni gorda ni flaca, hinata era la líder del club de biología - Naru, Felicitaciones por tu victoria, ah y a ustedes también chico- ah y Novia Oficial de Nuestro Galán de Novela.

Gracias, Mi Amor – Le sonríe y le da un rápido beso en la boca.

Felicidades Naruto, Chico – escucho una suave voz a tras de el, y no hacía falta girarse para saber quién es, Sasuke Uchiha, un hermoso chico de cabellos azabaches como la noche, ojos negros como posos sin fondo, piel blanca como la nieve, un cuerpo envidiable paro cualquier perezoso, y uno de los mejore amigos de Naruto, Sasuke era líder del club de química.

Gracias sasuke- le agraden todos y naruto.

Narutoooo, Te gusto nuestra porra – Preguntaron a la vez una chica peli-rosa y una Peli-rubia, Sakura Haruno, Una linda chica de cabellos rosados, Piel algo blanca, cuerpo delgado pero con sus curvas, sus ojos era de un color agua-marina, muy hermosa a decir verdad, y la otra era Ino Yamanaka, Una hermosa chica de cabellos rubios hasta la cintura, Ojos Celestes, Piel Blanca, y Un cuerpo a decir verdad, hermoso, esa chica podía hacerse pasar, fácilmente por mi hermana y nadie se da cuenta que es mentira, Sakura era la líder del grupo de porristas y Ino su mano derecha.

Estuvieron impresionantes, chicas, a igual de hermosas que siempre- la alaga cortésmente, y ellas se sonrojan, sakura nota la presencia de sasuke y va a darle un beso en los labio, siiii, sakura es la novia de sasuke.

Nee, Naruto-san, estuviste genial, 3 goles, eso te hará bien para tu ego, nee – Decía una chica castaña, de ojos marones, piel morena, y un cuerpos con unas cuervas de infarto, su cabello iba recorrido en dos coletas, su nombre era TenTen, líder del club de maniobras.

TenTen, Viniste-Naruto suelta a Hinata Y Abraza A Tenten con alegría acumulada.

Claro, tonto, como no voy a venir.

Me alegro, pero bueno ya es tarde – Los mira A todos- Hinata – Ella lo mira –A Clases- hace una mueca de disgusto, pero solo con ver el rostro de naruto, sedesiso rápidamente de esa mueca, lo beso y se fue por donde vino- Ino, Sakura, Ustedes También, Chicos Muévanse, Y No Se olviden de la reunión si no lo quieren pagar muy caro – todos incluso, shika, sudaron frio- que hacen aquí todavía? – en un parpadeo, solo que daban,sasuke, tenten y el.

Ha veces eres como el emperador del instituto naruto – comenta con algo de gracia tente.

No, corrección, es el hijo del emperador del instituto – Corrigió Sasuke.

Huud, Tenten – La miro.

SI si si, ya me voy a clases, hasta luego chicos, no puede ser que después de un partido estos profesores nos quieran dar clases – iba murmurando la chica mientras caminaba a la salida de la cancha.

Sasuke, Tu También ve ya a clases.

No quiero.

Sasuke, No Comiences.

No eres mi padre Naruto, adema, tú también debería entrar a clases.

Excúsame con el profesor.

A donde iras?

No preguntes tanto y ve ya clases.

Pero...

Pero nada.

Está bien, que amargado, te crecerán arrugas naruto – comente gracioso, se acerca ami y meda un beso en la mejilla –hasta luego Naru.

Ssasuke se va, Dejando a Naruto solo en la cancha, el rubio camina hasta la salida, y camina por los largos pasillos del instituto, a medida que iba caminando, todos sus amigos y compañeros de clases, lo alagaban y felicitaban por su victoria contra el instituto del sonido, El solo respondía con una sonrisa y dando las gracias.

Naruto casi siempre fue un chico muy reservado, No le gustaban las cosas mal hechas, El ere el hijo de Minato Namikaze, el director del instituto, provenía de una familia muy adinerada y peligrosa en ocasiones, es el hijo menor , Tiene 16 años como todos sus compañeros de clases, Pero no hay mucho que decir del él a decir vedad, solo que era un galán solitario, bueno, lo de solitario ya no tanto, desde que conoció a sasuke, empezó a hacer amigos, el era lo contrario a él, Alegre, no todo el tiempo pero lo era, tenía muchos amigos, era el hijo menor de Fugaku Uchiha y Mikoto Uchiha, el no pertenecía a una familia adinerada como él, pero su familia era todo un amor con él, sasuke también tiene 16 años, recién cumplidos.

El chico se detuvo frente a una puerta de madera de color marrón, que tenía un letrero que decía "Director", toco 3 veces, y unos segundos después escucho un "Adelante". Padre, Buenos días – Saludo respetuosamente.

Naruto, Buenos días, felicitaciones.

Gracias padre.

Y que es lo que se le ofrece a mi hijo? Ya que no es normal verte por aquí.

Bueno, si quería pedirte un favor.

Te escucho.

Sabes que ya se acerca la semana universal del instituto, Sasuke me comente que algún día le gustaría viajar al parque de la laguna, quería pedirte que...

Como recompensa por este semestre, planee un viaje para los alumnos para ese parque, cierto?

SIP.

Sabes en cuanta esta cada entrada en ese parque?.

400 dólares cada una y 600 si nos hospedamos en el hotel.

Sabes cuantos alumno hay en el 5 semestre?

Un total de 648 alumnos.

Y eso cuanto aria.

388800 dólares con hospedaje y 259200 sin el hospedaje.

Y tú obviamente quieres el del hospedaje, verdad?

SIP.

Me estas saliendo carito desde que conociste a sasuke.

El es una buena persona padre, y yo para el soy algo así como su héroe desde los 7 años.

Cierto, desde que me convenciste para pagar los hospitales en los que estuvo su hermano itachi.

Y cuando hice que le dieres el empleo a su padre Fugaku.

Y cuando le pediste a tu madre que contratara a Mikoto-san para que trabaje en la academia de baile.

Si, lindo recuerdo.

Lo consientes mucho, más que a tu noviecita.

Papa no comiences.

Sasuke si es un buen partido para ti.

Padre, sasuke es mi amigo, además tiene novia, y hinata es la chica ideal para cualquiera, además, no quieres tener nietos?.

Si quiero.

Entonces por que insistes en lo de sasuke.

Eso no tiene nada que ver, para algo existe la exanimación para hombre.

Padre – suspiro el chico ya un poco cansado por el mismo tema que hablaba con su padre siempre- lo vas a hacer?

Como me lo vas a compensar.

No lo sé, que quieres, aparte de lo de sasuke.

Que dejes a Hinata, esa chica no me da buena espina, ni siquiera sabemos de dónde viene.

No me puedo creer que me pidas esto.

Si o no?.

Lo pensare.

Entonces yo también lo pensare, ahora si me disculpa tengo un papeleo cual revisar.

Te molestaste?

No.

No eres bueno para mentí – Naruto se acerca a su padre, que estuvo todo el tiempo sentado y se coloco a tras- No seas así, Hinata enserio me gusta.

Porque se parece mucho a sasuke.

Padre ya basta – dice-grito El rubio ya molesto por los comentarios de su padre –sabes qué? No me hagas el favor y punto, pero algo ten por seguro, no voy a dejar a hinata- le dice, y después se va de aquella oficina, dejando a su padre con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Ya lo veremos Naruto, Ya lo veremos.

Minato Namikaze, Un Hombre de 32 años, piel morena y cabellos rubios, sus ojos eran azules como los de su hijo, Tenia un cuerpo envidiable para su edad, Naruto era su viva imagen, y según el no dejaría que cualquiera estuviera con su hijo menor, cuando le dijo que tenía novia se había alegrado y a la ves entristecido, ya que esperaba que algún día su hijo le viniese diciendo que se casaba con Sasuke, el si era un buen partido para su hijo, se gun el, un chico a quien admirar, no como la tal Hinata ,que ni siquiera se sabe de dónde salió la chica, supo en el justo momento que la vio, que n era lo suficiente buena mara su hijo, y no descansara hasta verla fuera de la vida de naruto, eso ya era seguro.

La habitación era oscura, solo iluminada por 4 velas en las esquinas de la habitación, se podri a preciar una gran variedad de relojes, de toda clase, de mano, de arena, de pared, etc.…. Gracias a la leve luz de la velas, se podría admirara una mesa larga como de 11 metros, pero solo de 1 de ancho, en ella se encontraban 20 relojes de pared, todos estaban perfectamente acomodados en la mesa, en las esquinas se encontraban 4 relojes mas, de tipo alarma, dos de cada lado de la mesa.

La puerta de aquella habitación se abre, mostrando a una chica, vestía un vestido largo de color blanco, su piel era blanca, pero por la poca luz, no se distinguía su cara, ella se acerca a la mesa, del lado derecho.

Ya es hora, veamos, a quienes elegiré esta vez – susurraba la chica para sí misma, toma el primer reloj de mesa, era de un color negro pálido con destalles blancos a los alrededores- Nara- sonrió tétricamente al pronuncia aquí apellido, giro la pequeña pelotica atrás del reloj- Ya es tu hora


	2. Chapter 2

**Holis, aquí les traigo la conti, Para los que aun quieren leer**

 **Una cosa que quiero aclarar es que este fic tiene Uso de Ooc,(En especial Orochimaru y Sasuke , ) Y que es un NARUSASU, Ósea, YAOI.**

 **En fin, No les quito mas el tiempo, Y háganme saber si hay Errores Autográficos, Besitos**

En una de las tantas habitaciones de la Mansión Namikaze, se encontraba Jiraiya Namikaze, Un Señor de 50 años de edad, Piel ligeramente bronceada, unos ojos negros, su cabello era largo hasta su cintura, de un color blanco-plata, el señor a pesar de tener 50 años, es portador de un cuerpo muy bien Trabajo.

Y Orochimaru De Namikaze, Actual esposo de Jiraija, es un doncel de la misma edad de su esposo, Su piel es Blanca(N/O: Sigo insistiendo que es pálida), es portador de ojos amarillos, y un cuerpo, Ni tan dotado, ni tan frígido, Era delgado, y que a pesar de su larga edad, estaba muy bien conservado.

Estaban sentados en el gran mueble estilo L, Jiraiya tomando el té y su esposo ha recostado en su hombro dormido, o eso pensaba Jiraiya.

Jiraiya – Susurro en un sollozo Orochimaru.

Lo sé, También lo sentí – Susurro, intentando sonar calmado para su esposo.

¿Sucederá lo mismo?- Le pregunta Angustiado Mirándole A los ojos.

Tal vez, no es proba…

No me engañes Jiraiya Ellos están ahí, Como sabremos quién es?, Sasuke y Naruto los chico ellos, ellos

Cálmate, Sabes que tenemos Años investigando no le sucederá nada si les advertimos.

Prométeme que se lo diremos esta noche.

Yo

Por favor tu también lo sentiste, ya ha comenzado, no quiero que le pase lo mismo que a stunade, prométeme que se lo diremos hoy.

Está bien, Mi Amor, se lo diremos esta noche, pero tenemos que avisarle a Naruto para que le diga A Sasuke que venga a cenar hoy, y tú te encargas de decirle a Fugaku y Mikoto-san, ¿Vale?

Está Bien –Sonríe.

Te prometo que no pa...

Por favor Jiraiya, no me hagas promesas que no sabes cómo cumplirlas.

Siempre tan directo, Pero veras que en algo Tendré que ayudar, es mi nieto.

Bueno, tenemos la posibilidad de que no sean ellos, ¿No?

Esperamos y así sea, solo nos toco esperar u poco más.

Si, solo un poco mas

El club de futbol es una de las actividades más importantes del Instituto de Konoha, Fue Fundado por Jiraiya Namikaze y Actualmente es dirigido por su Nuevo capitán Naruto Namikaze, Cuenta con 20 Miembros, Gimnasio Propio y Una Oficina para sus reuniones.

La Oficina, cuenta con 20 Metros de Largo y 20 de Ancho, Sus Paredes son de un suave tono Azul Con blanco, En el medio de ella se encuentra una mesa larga y un poco ancha de color Negro, En la pared enfrente de ella se encuentra colgada Una Pizarra(Pizarrón) largar donde anotaban sus estrategias entre otras cosas, Ala izquierda Se encontraban Una estantería repleta de medallas y trofeos, a un lado, colgadas en las pares Habían Fotos de los antiguos y Actuales Miembros del club, A la derecha, Había Una gran Ventana corrediza de color blanco, que dejaba a la vista La gran cancha del Instituto y a sus Lados en las paredes, estaba decorada con Retratos y Adornos Que las Amigas y Amigos del actual equipo habían traído y Finalmente en la parte trasera, solo Había un Mini-Escritorio donde reposaba Una latón ultimo modelo, lápiz, y papeles.

En la mesa de la oficina se encontraban 16 chicos sentados, de esta forma, Naruto en la cabeza, Shikamaru a su izquierda, Kiba a su derecha, sino al lado de kiba, inari, al lado de shikamaru, y haci sucesivamente (N/O Los demás son jóvenes que no pintan vela en el entierro, a y los 4 restantes todavía no se puede decir quiénes son)

Como Saben todos los Años el instituto exige cada vez más esfuerzo y capacidades para poder mantener el club y a el equipo, porque si no hay club No hay?

K- Equipo.

N- Exacto Kiba, los cite aquí chicos para poder comunicarles, que las pruebas de ingreso y para poder seguir en el equipo, son el viernes.

Todos: QUEEEE.

Shika- Pero hoy es Martes Naruto , solo tenemos una tarde y 2 días, porque no nos avisaste antes?.

N-mmmm Pues no me habían dicho.

Sh- Eres el capitán, tu padre es el director, debiste de haberte entera, por lo menos hace un mes y Medio antes.

N- Insinúan que ya lo sabía pero no lo quería decir.

Ina- Que malo eres nos quieres explotar a todos.

k- Inari tiene razón.

N- Chicos, digo la verdad, ustedes saben que no me gusta Mentir.

Shika- Eso es cierto, pero no quita el hecho de que nos quieras explotar.

N- Kiba, Te falta agilidad – Le reprocha Ignorando Olímpicamente el comentario de shikamaru.

K- Pero he entrenado todo un mes en eso Naruto.

N- Pues no has mejorado nada, si no mejoras, sabrás que Mi padre se dará cuenta y no puedo excusarte.

k- ok – Suspira y recuesta su cabeza en la mesa.

N- Shika, Enfócate mas en las estrategias, sabes que sin ti, no seriamos nada, tus estrategias son nuestra base, y últimamente están fallando, a igual que tu pierna derecha.

Shika- Me ofendes.

N- Jajaja, Inari, tu paces pierden fuerzas cuando te esfuerzas, Trabaja en tu resistencia ok?.

Ina- Claro Capitán.

N- De los demás No me quejo, pero ha igual que Inari, Mejoren Resistencia, exacto tu shino, No tengo nada en que quejarme tulló.

Sh-Si lo sé, Soy el Mejor.

K- Engreído.

N- Bueno chicos, pueden retirarse.

Todos se levantan de sus puestos despidiéndose entre ellos, En la Oficina Solo Que daban Naruto Y Shikamaru.

Shika, Te Encuentras Bien.

Claro que si Naruto, Porque lo preguntas?.

Te Note Algo Cansado en la reunión, además de que estas pálido, No has comido bien?.

Si, ya me trague toda esa cosa verde que me trajiste la semana pasada.

Se le llama Verduras, Y tus vitaminas.

Si, si no eres tú, mama me las obliga a tomar.

Es por tu bien.

Naruto, solo tengo cálculos en los riñones, no es que me vaya a morir.

Hum.

Mandón.

Tsk, No soy Mandón.

Si lo eres – Una nueva voz se escucha en la oficina del club- Eres un súper mando.

Sasuke.

Hola Sasuke, que dieron esta vez en la clase.

Hola Shikamaru, Asuma-sensei Nos Dio el tema de "La Droga y El cigarro", nos mando hacer un reporte de esos dos conceptos, para luego exponerlos.

Que lata.

Lo sé.

Sasuke.

Si, Naru?

Me excusaste con Anco-sensei.

Sí, pero dijo que a cambio tienes que hacer un reporte de 120 hojas, sobre "Las serpiente y su entorno".

Definitivamente esta obsesionada con la serpiente.

Tienes razón Naruto, Bueno, Me retiro, estaré en la cafetería.

Ok, Te veo después

Adiós Shikamaru.

Una Vez Shikamaru sale de la Oficina, Sasuke Toma Una de las sillas y se sienta a un lado de Naruto, Sasuke Con Toda la confianza que te dan 9 años de Amistad, coloca Su Cabeza en su Hombro(Izquierdo) y su mano en la pierna de Naruto.

Te sucede algo?.

No.

Dímelo.

Qué cosa?.

Lo que te sucede.

No Me sucede nada.

Discutiste con Minato-san?

Tsk- Naruto coloca su mano en la cabellera oscura del azabache, proporcionándole unas series de caricias.

Qué te pasa?, Últimamente estas muy distante con migo, ¡Illa no me cuentas Nada! Hice algo malo? Estas Enojado con Migo?.

No no Sasuke – Naruto con su mano libre toma el mentón del Azabache haciendo que sus miradas choque – Jamás me podía enojar con tigo Sasu.

Entonces que pasa?.

Solo tuve una breve discusión con mi padre, Ya sabes que él no acepta del todo mi relación con Hinata.

Ah es eso – susurro apenas Sasuke.

Si es eso.

Mmm Pues sabes que a minato-san le gusta saber todo lo que sucede con sus hijos y seres queridos, es normar que se preocupe por t, es tu padre, además, de que tiene razón por la cual preocuparse.

A enserio, haber cuales son asas razones por las cual ha estado insoportable toda esta semana?.

Bueno, primero, no sabemos casi nada de Hinata, segundo has cambiado desde que ella llego, ere mas Gruñón y Mandón de lo Normal.

Sasuke.

Qué? Es Cierto, y tercero, esta esa Leyenda de …

Jajajaja.

Que es Graciosos?.

No me digas que crees en esa estupidez?

No es una estupidez – Sasuke se levanta y se coloca en frente del Rubio- Naru eso es cierto.

No lo es Sasu, Por el Amor a dios, Una chica que viene a encontrase con la reencarnación de su Amor, Tomando las almas de 20 personas, Atándolas a un ¿Reloj? Y cuando el reloj deje de sonar, el alma de la persona muere, en resume, la persona muero, que Ilógico sasu.

Pues será ilógico, pero es cierto, estoy seguro.

Y como es que o estás?.

Naru –La voz del azabache sonaba con angustia, como si algo horrible fuese a suceder – Naru lo vi.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+NaruSasu+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Sa- Shikamaru estas bien?

Shika- Claro, me veo tan mal chicos? Es que naruto también me pregunto si estaba bien.

Ten- Pues, siéndote sincera, no te ves bien, estas pálido, deberías ir a docto.

Shikamaru y los demás, se encontraban sentados bajo el albo de Sakura en el medio del patio trasero de la institución, Formaban un circulo entre ellos (Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Shikamaru, Kiba y shino) Hablaban d cosas triviales, los chisme y los club, hasta que Sakura noto que shikamaru, se veía algo pálido, cansado y agitado, No solo sakuro lo vio, También los otros.

Shika- Doctor? No creo que sea Tan Grave chicos.

Sh- Opino igual que tente, te ves hecho un desastre.

k- Tuviste algún malestar la semana pasada?.

Shika – No chicos.

Ino-Sabes que Naruto no te dejara participar en las pruebas si estás enfermo

Shika- Por favor no digas eso ni en broma – Shikamaru se levanta y observa a todos con una sonrisa- Naruto no tendrá que intervenir, Ya verán que seré el mejor, Naruto se enorgullecerá de mi, le demostrare en esa prueba que no se equivoco en elegirme como su mano derecha , esa es mi meta– Los observa todos, y ve que todos lo miran con una sonrisa que solo los Verdaderos Amigos se dan, esa sonrisa que te dice, "Así se habla, demuéstrale que eres el mejor"….

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+Tictac+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

En la oscuridad de aquella Habitación, Donde entre los Miles de Tictac Aquella Chica solo escuchaba Uno, Uno en especial, aquel Reloj Negro pálido con detalles Blancos, que reposaba en su Regazo y era sostenido entre las manos Blancas de la chica, ella se encontraba sentada en Una simple silla de madera en medio de la Habitación.

Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac – Cantaba en voz muy alta la chica, con un tono Muy juguetón- Shika, Shika, shikaaaa, jajajajajajaja – Sonreí estéricamente, como si de una loca se tratase – Lo hare sufrir, el sufrirá, jajajajajajajaj Tic tac Tic tac – De un momento a otro, la habitación se suma en un silencio que solo era roto por el leve sonido del reloj negro- mmmmmmm Tengo una idea – Hablaba la chica para sí misma- Tal vez si, si, siiiiii jajajajaja – La chica comenzó a reír otra vez, riendo de lo que pesaba hacer- si eso Hare – La chica se levanta de la silla y camina hacia donde reposaban los demás relojes, ella con total suavidad y delicadeza coloca el reloj en su logar- eso será lo mejor – dicho eso la chica sale de aquella habitación, dejando atrás a aquel reloj, que cada vez se escuchaba menos.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+NaruSasu+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

¿A qué te refieres con que lo Viste Sasuke? – El azabache noto el tono tan serio con el que El rubio le acababa de Hablar.

Yo. …. Etto, Naru Veras.

Sasuke al Grano, ya – hubo una ligera alteración de voz cuando el rubio pronuncia el ya, haciendo que el Azabache retrocediera un paso hacia tras, chocando con la mesa.

Volví a ver Visiones Naru.

¿Otra vez?

Hai – El azabache asiente y prosigue a decirle el resto- Naru, etto, vi que algo malo le iba a pasar a algunos de nosotros.

¿Qué fue lo que exactamente viste?.

Bueno, tu sabes que desde hace mucho tiempo que no me pasa, pero Aller, mientras Hablaba con Onii-chan Me maree un poco y vi una Habitación Muy oscura, se escuchaban voces y relojes, luego todo cambio muy rápido y ahora veía Una habitación Blanca, como las del Hospitales, Había alguien en la camilla que usualmente está en una habitación de hospital, luego pase a ver o mejor dicho escuchar, Gritos y llantos, pude reconocer algunas voces, como la de sakura, sino, y las de los demás, pero habían otras que no logre identificarlas.

Sasuke, ¿Estas Acostándote tarde verdad?.

Naru no lo tomes a juego, sabes muy bien que a mí me da por ver visiones de la nada.

Mmmm, si lo sé, pero tal vez y no sea nada, o es que ya tienes tanto tiempo pensado en esa estúpida leyenda que ya estas paranoico, es eso olla Sakura te pego la locura.

Naru, ¿Por qué no crees en esa leyenda por un instante al menos?

Porque…..

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+Tictac+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Shika- Por eso Chicos, No se Preocupen Yo estoy Bien – Se podía notar como la sonrisa en los labios del Peli-Negro se borro poco a poco, como si estuviera en cámara lenta su cuerpo iba callen al suelo, Shika No entendía lo que pasaba, de repente todo era negro, No podía ver, pero el siente y escuchaba todo, escuchaba esa sádica sonrisa y escucho el grito de Sakura llamándolo desesperada, Y tuvo Miedo, Miedo de no volverlos Haber, Miedo de que esa Oscuridad lo consumiera, El… Tenía Miedo

Sk- SHIKAMARUUUUUUUU

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+TictaTac+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Nada, Nada se podía escuchar en esa Habitación, el silencio tomo el mando, Aquel reloj Ya no sonaba, y Gracias a la leve luz de la vela, se podía apreciar, que su negro-pálido y sus detalle blancos, estaban Secos, sin color, como si se tratase de una flor que se marchito, No había espacio que no estuviera marchito, era como ver a … Un Reloj Viejo

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+NaruSasu+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

N- Porque es Absurdo Sasuke.

S- Naru es verd…..

H-NARUTO – El sonido de la puerta siendo azotada con la pared, producto de lo brusca con que fue abierta, dejaba ver a Hinata, la chica se notaba Agitada, Asustada y con lágrimas deslizándose por su mejilla.

N- Hinata, amor, que sucede? – El rubio se levanta rápidamente colocándose enfrente de la chica, sasuke se acerca a ella, contagiado de la angustia con la que se veía su amiga, el lo sabía, sabía que algo malo ocurría.

S- Hinata, Amiga, Habla por favor.

H- Es Shikamaru – Naruto al escuchar el Nombre de su amigo-hermano, comenzó a respirar más rápido, sintiendo como la angustia invadía su cuerpo – el…

N- ¿el qué? ¿ Que le pasa a Shika? ¿Qué le pasa? – Naruto Tenia sus manos en cada Hombro de la chica, agitándola un poco – JODER, RESPONDE HINATA.

S- Naru, camalte, por favor.

N- HINATA NO TE QUEDES CALLA, MIERDAD, QUE PASA CON SHIKA-Naruto estaba perdiendo ya su paciencia al ver que la chica se quedo paraliza.

H-N...narut...o- La chica no podía hablar bien, estaba asombrada, jamás había visto a su rubio tan alterado, daba miedo verlo haci, recordó por lo que andaba hay y despertó de su asombro, pero ya era tarde, naruto no estaba ahí, y podía escuchar las voz de sasuke diciendo que se calmase por los pasillos.

Naruto Caminaba-corría por los largos pasillos de Instituto, Atravesó rápidamente a piscina y el comedor, noto que sasuke iba detrás de él, tratándole de seguirle el paso, al llegar al patio trasero, noto a un montos de alumnos haciendo un circulo en el árbol donde solía sentarse con sus amigos, y pudo escuchar el grito desesperado de Shino diciendo que llamasen a una ambulancia.

Que mierda ocurre aquí- Y como si fuese magia, todos hicieron silencio Y se hicieron a un lado dejan un camino que llevaba al centro del circulo, noto que sasuke se sostuvo de su brazo, tomándolo como apoyo, el chico andaba agitado de haber atravesado a esa velocidad medio instituto, sin mencionas que ellos andaban en el 3 piso.

Naruto – el llamado de kiba, izo que caminara hasta el centro, se arrepintió.

Shika- su voz sonó lastimada al ver a su Amigo-Hermano En los brazos de Shino, estaba muy pálido, y se notaba que andaba inconsciente.

¿Por qué?

Shika

Solo Estaba Inconsciente

¿Cierto?

 **Chan chan channn**

 **Pobre shika T.T, espero y les halla gustado, ahora voy a responderle el reviews que me han dejado que es de: Luci**

 **Lucí-san (¿Puedo decirte así?) Este fic es de temática Yaoi, Pero debido a que has mencionado SasuHina, No tengo otro remedio que adelantar un poco, cosa que no debería, Pero SIP, En el fic va a ver unos cuantos roces entre Sasuke y Hinata, Se que el primer cap. esta mal escrito, No No estoy aprendiendo a escribir, solo me equivoque de documento, es la primera vez que publico en FanFiction, cualquier cosa puede pasar, voy a arreglarlo, Otra cosa, Se que lo fis SasuHina soy exigente, créeme que no metería la mano al fuego sin saber lo que viene, es por eso que me esfuerzo para hacer de este un buen fic, Ya tome mi respiro, Ya Ordene Mis Ideas y Ya estoy escribiendo y espero mejorar, Me gustaría saber tu opinión en este Cap., Gracias Por comentar n.n Beshito, Bey Bey**

 **Eso es todo por ahora, espero saber las opiniones de ustedes, Créenme que lo meno que quiero e decepcionarlo/as, si algo no les gusta, solo díganmelo, Respondo todos los comentarios sean positivos o Negativos, Para eso estoy, Soy Novata Necesito aprender y no me vendría mal sus opiniones, No leeremos Pronto, Beshitos, Bey Bey**


End file.
